monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Parnivid
Parnivids are carnivorous plants that are common enemies in Monster Hunter Destiny. Depending on their environment, they can spit different substances that cause a variety of effects. They can be killed easily, but grow back quickly. English: Parnivid Japanese: Paruhanago Latin: Dionaea varius The only places you cannot encounter Parnivids are "special" areas such as Underwater Ruins, Besieged Castle, and Sacred Land. All regular areas can be inhabited by them. In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Carnivorous flowers that are very hardy. Different subspecies can be found in different environments, and they prey on creatures smaller than themselves. Beware, because they are aggressive and grow back quickly. Basic Information Monster Class: ??? Weakness: none Element: none Status Ailments: Every ailment except Anti-Grav, Super-Grav, Frostbite, Sticky Blaze, Scornet-Scented, Enchanted, or Salad-Dressed. Habitats: Literally anywhere, except "special" areas. Behavior: *When killed, they will grow back after a few minutes *They are color-coded *They leave an item behind when Sonic Bombed *They respawn by growing out of the ground and blooming Physiology and Behavior Parnivids are easily the most unusual monster in the known world, because they are actually plants. They consist of a massive flower situated on top of a durable, flexible stem. The flower appears in different colors depending on the subspecies, and is armed with long, tooth-like needles. They produce a type of venomous sap that has many potential effects - once again, this is dependent on the subspecies of Parnivid concerned. Unusually for plants, Parnivids are highly carnivorous and extremely aggressive. They will lash out at anything that passes nearby, as long as it is small enough to attack - larger monsters are ignored because they are too big to eat and are easily able to damage the Parnivid. However, Parnivids seem to have a particular hatred of humans. Recent studies have shown that Parnivids actually possess a small brain. This has thrown the monster researcher communities into near anarchy as they argue over whether or not the Parnivid is a plant or an animal. The Latin name Floramorph bestia has been coined by those who believe the Parnivid is an animal. What do you think? Is the Parnivid an animal, or a plant? Frenzied/Apex Behavior Parnivids are the only small monsters able to become infected by the Frenzy. A Frenzied Parnivid will always take on a withered brown-green color, with a faint hint of purple, and huff Frenzy gas from their flowers. Their projectile attacks and Vacuum will inflict the Frenzy. The existence of Apex Parnivids have not been confirmed. Such a thing is unlikely, because Parnivids die very quickly from the Frenzy. The ability to be infected with this virus is thought by some to be solid proof that Parnivids are an animal species, but the debate continues. Parnivid Variety Parnivids are color-coded, with a different color for every subspecies. The ailments a Parnivid can inflict on you are determined by its color. *Fireblight - Red *Waterblight - Pale Blue *Thunderblight - Electric Blue *Iceblight - White *Dragonblight - Purple *Earthblight - Dark Brown *Skyblight - White-and-Blue-Striped *Poleblight - Black *Lightblight - Orange *Darkblight - Purple-Black *Blastblight - Neon Green *Poison - Green *Paralysis - Yellow *Sleep - Dark Blue *Felyne-Scented - Pink *Scalded - Light Red *Intoxicated - Yellow-Green *Soiled - Light Brown *Blinded - Grey *Illuminated - Pale Yellow *Acidic - Green-and-Purple-Striped *Hallucinated - Magenta *Frenzied - Brown-Green with a hint of Purple In forest environments, you can find Electric Blue, Dark Brown, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Light Brown Parnivids. In desert environments, you can find Pale Green, Purple-Black, Orange, Yellow, Dark Blue, Yellow-Green, Light Brown, and Grey Parnivids. In cold environments, you can find Pale Blue, White, Purple, White-and-Blue-Striped, Purple-Black, Dark Blue, Pale Yellow, and Magenta Parnivids. In coastal environments, you can find Pale Blue, Dark Brown, Green, Dark Blue, Pink, Light Red, and Yellow-Green Parnivids. In volcanic environments, you can find Red, Electric Blue, Purple, Black, Orange, Neon Green, Yellow, Pink, Grey, and Magenta Parnivids. In swamp environments, you can find Pale Blue, Dark Brown, White-and-Blue-Striped, Purple-Black, Green, Yellow, Pink, Light Red, Yellow-Green, Light Brown, Pale Yellow, and Green-and-Purple-Striped Parnivids. In man-made environments, you can find Red, White, Purple, Black, Orange, Neon Green, Dark Blue, and Grey Parnivids. Frenzied Parnivids can potentially be encountered in any environment. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' Low-Rank Body x2: Parnivid Leaf, Parnivid Petal, Parnivid Stem Gathering Spot x1: Parnivid Leaf, Parnivid Seed Item Drop: Herb, Blue Mushroom, Parnivid Petal High-Rank Body x2: Parnivid Leaf+, Parnivid Petal+, Parnivid Stem+, Parnivid Petal Gathering Spot x1: Parnivid Leaf+, Parnivid Leaf, Parnivid Seed+ Item Drop: Honey, Killer Beetle, Parnivid Petal+ G-Rank Body x2: Parnivid Foliage, Parnivid Jaw, Parnivid Sprout, Parnivid Petal+ Gathering Spot x1: Parnivid Foliage, Parnivid Leaf+, Parnivid Spore Item Drop: Dragonfell Berry, Rare Scarab, Parnivid Jaw A-Rank Body x2: Parnivid Growth, Parnivid Head, Parnivid Anchor, Parnivid Jaw Gathering Spot x1: Parnivid Growth, Parnivid Foliage, Parnivid Spawn Item Drop: Gloamgrass Bud, Maiden Butterfly, Parnivid Head Item Descriptions L': *'Parnivid Leaf: The broad, ground-loving leaf of a carnivorous plant. *'Parnivid Petal': One of the petals ringing a Parnivid's jaw. Slightly rubbery to the touch. *'Parnivid Stem': This bendy stem has to be strong and elastic in order to hold up the Parnivid's heavy bloom. *'Parnivid Seed': When a Parnivid dies, it leaves this behind. A great alternative to walnuts. H': *'Parnivid Leaf+: A high-quality leaf, big enough to sleep on. If you pick it, it won't wilt for months. *'Parnivid Petal+': Half-rubbery, half-silky. The combination causes the skin to tingle strangely when it is held. *'Parnivid Stem+': Even without bark, this stem is sturdier than that of any tree. *'Parnivid Seed+': Left behind after a Parnivid expires, it doesn't decompose because of its hard shell. G': *'Parnivid Foliage: This leaf is broad and heavy, and is thought to play a part in supporting the heavy bloom. *'Parnivid Jaw': Part of a Parnivid's jaw. Possessing no stomach, it holds prey captive during the process of digestion. *'Parnivid Sprout': Bendy and very flexible. It is the perfect stem to support the Parnivid's toothy blossom. *'Parnivid Spore': This seed contains a Parnivid embryo as well as all the nutrients it needs to break out of its shell. A': *'Parnivid Growth: A Parnivid leaf takes a long time to wilt after it's plucked. It's as if it has the will to live. *'Parnivid Head': Scientists have discovered something shocking inside this bloom - a tiny brain. Even dead, it looks like it'll bite your hand off. *'Parnivid Anchor': An herbaceous stem with a hardy root system. Not even trees can boast a trunk to match this. *'Parnivid Spawn': Scientists admit that this seed is more of an egg than a generic seed, complete with a nutritious, yolk-like substance. Attacks Forward Thrust: Leans back and snaps its jaws repeatedly, then lunges forward with a bite. Thrash: Lashes its leaves violently and cries out as if throwing a tantrum. Elemental Spit: Bubbles at the mouth, then rears up and spits a ball of fluid. (Any ailment) Vacuum: Lowers its flower to the ground, opens its jaws, and creates a wind tunnel by inhaling. When it reels in its target, it will snap it up and spit it out in quick succession, dousing the target in fluid. (Any ailment) Armor Low/High/G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water (0) *Thunder -10 *Ice -10 *Earth (0) *Sky (0) *Dragon +20 Skills: Bio Researcher, Speed Eating +2, Mushromancer A-Rank Armor Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Thunder (0) *Ice (0) *Earth +10 *Sky +10 *Dragon +30 Skills: Bio Master, Speed Eating +1, Mushromancer, Gathering God Notes *The Parnivid gets its name from "plant", "carnivore", and "vivid". **Its Latin name is an homage to the Venus flytrap, Dionaea muscipula. Its other Latin name, Floramorph bestia, means "flower-like beast". **Its Japanese name comes from "Parnivid", as well as the Japanese words for "flower" and "jaw". The result, coincidentally, sounds a bit like "piranha". *Although they can be found anywhere, they are most diverse in swamp environments. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255